ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice age 6:return to dino world
''Ice Age: Return to the dino world '' is a 2020 American 3D computer animated science fictioncomedy adventure film produced by Blue Sky Studios. It is the sixth installment in the Ice Age film series and the sequel to ''Ice Age: Collision Course '' (2016) . It was directed by Mike Thurmeier and co-directed by Galen Tan Chu,6 and written by Michael Wilson, Michael Berg and Yoni Brenner.2 PLOT # One year has passed from the events of the last movie and everything has changed. Brooke and Sid are becoming parents causing the jealous of Shira who is afraid of not being able to have children. Buck has decided to stay with the herd for a little while so the dinobirds. But meanwhile Roger and Gertie love staying with them and enjoying their new life with 'uncle Buck and possum twins, Gavin fatigued to accept being a part of a family despite Manny's attempts. One day Crash and Eddie challenged Roger and Gertie to get down in the dino world without their father;kids accept and all four go to the dino world, there the kids are captured by an old enemy of the herd:Rudy. The possum ran out for asking help. Coming to know what happened to his children Gavin blames them and goes to the rescue. Surprised that why Rudy does that Buck tell them a secret that Gavin trusted him:Rudy had tried to kill Gavin's family and his wife to protect him and the children ended up being eaten by Rudy. So it was why Gavin fatigued being a part of a family :he is afraid of losing the people who loved again. Manny decided to get down to help him,and so Sid, Diego, Buck and the twins, meanwhile for the safe of the baby Brooke stay at home and Shira takes care of her. While the guys find Gavin and convinced him to let help, The friendship between the two girls begins to waver for Shira's jealousy Cast: Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and the leader of The Herd John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth and the founder of The Herd Denis Leary as Diego, a saber tooth tiger and the member of The Herd Max Greenfield as Roger, a freaky and cowardly dromaeosaur7 and Gavin's son. In the movie it discover he is a great singer (when Roger sings is voiced by Chris Martin lead singer of coldplay) Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth who is a resident of Geotopia and Sid's fiancé Nick Offerman as Gavin, a handsome dromaeosaur7 and the father of Roger and Gertie. He is like his son a great singer (when he sings is voiced by the Italian singer Zucchero' Sugar' Fornaciari) Josh Peck as Eddie, a opossum and a brother of Ellie Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a dinosaur hunter who reunites with The Herd Seann William Scott as Crash, a opossum and the other brother of Ellie Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a female saber tooth tiger – Diego's wife and former first mate pirate Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth – Manny's wife Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie, a dromaeosaur and Gavin's daughter MainEdit #* Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammothand the leader of The Herd8 #* John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth and the founder of The Herd#* #* Denis Leary as Diego, a saber tooth tigerand the member of The Herd[8 #* #* Max Greenfield as Roger, a freaky and cowardly dromaeosaur7 and Gavin's son. In this film it discor #* #* Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth who is a resident of Geotopia and Sid's fiancé #* Nick Offerman as Gavin, a handsome dromaeosaur7 and the father of Roger and Gertie1 #* #* Josh Peck as Eddie, a opossum and a brother of Ellie #* Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weaseland a dinosaur hunter who reunites with The Herd #** #* Seann William Scott as Crash, a opossumand the other brother of Ellie #* #* Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a female saber tooth tiger – Diego's wife and former first mate pirate8 #* Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth – Manny's wife8 #* Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie, a dromaeosaur7 and Gavin's daughter115 #* Max Greenfield as Roger a freaky dromaeosaur and Gavin's son. In the movie it discover he is a great singer(when he sing is voiced by Chris Martin lead singer of the coldplay) like also his dad(when Gavin sing is voiced by the Italian singer Zucchero 'sugar' fornaciari) # # Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Computer animation Category:Ice Age